Une nuit comme les autres
by Tyl-Draconis
Summary: Alors que Arno rentre d'une mission, fatigué et déprimé, il trouve un mot au café théâtre :"Venez si cela vous agréé". Curieux de la tournure du mot et de son émissaire, il se rend chez son auteur pour comprendre se qu'il en retourne. Mais il est loin de se douter se qu'il va se passer.


**Bonjour, bonsoir et bienvenu dans cette fiction.**

**Cette histoire va parler de sexe entre hommes adultes, bref vous connaissez la musique à force.**

**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Ubisoft Entertainment.**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

**Une nuit comme les autres**

Arno s'écrasa dans le canapé moelleux du café théâtre, il était las de ces journées qui n'en finissaient pas, fatigué de tuer des agents Templiers pour sauver le peuple, épuisé de suivre des cibles pour leurs voler un malheureux document, le tout pour satisfaire une bande de vieux croulants se cachant dans les sous-sols de Paris. Il ricana, voila qu'il se mettait à penser comme Bellec maintenant, ça lui aurait fait sans doute plaisir à ce vieux machin. Charlotte qui ne se séparait jamais de son sourire, s'approcha de l'Assassin et lui laissa un petit pichet de vin.

« -Arno, comment vas-tu ce soir ?

-Une journée comme les autres, soupira le jeune homme.

-Tu devrais te reposer un peu plus.

-Penses-tu sérieusement que le Conseil accepterait ? Interrogea Arno. J'en doute.

Elle lui tapota gentiment l'épaule avant de faire quelques pas vers le bar.

-Au fait, un messager a laissé ce mot pour toi. Elle rebroussa chemin lui tendant la très petite note avant de repartir.

L'Assassin déplia le mot qui était aussi très court, une écriture propre et nette qui ne disait rien d'autre que : « Venez si cela vous agréé. » et en très petit en bas à droite N.B.

-Quand le messager est-il venu ? Demanda Arno.

-Oh, tard dans l'après midi. Il voulait te le remettre en main propre mais je lui ai dis que tu ne rentrais pas avant un moment.

-Merci. »

Il replia le mot avant de se servir un verre. Cela faisait plusieurs heures, peut-être qu'il ne l'attendait plus maintenant. Mais il ne lui avait indiqué ni heure ni lieu. Pour le lieu, ça ne serait pas compliqué, sa maison aux Tuileries, sans doute. Mais si le messager avait insisté pour le voir lui, ça devait être urgent. « Venez si cela vous agréé. », ce n'était ni une invitation ni un ordre mais un savant mélange des deux dont lui seul avait le secret. Que voulait-il ? Encore une mission secrète ? Pour Joséphine ou Dulcinée ? Le jeune homme s'y perdait à force. Pour évincer un éventuel opposant à sa monté ? Se n'est qu'en y allant qu'il aurait sa réponse. Mais il voulait un bain et dormir. Si il était passé par le café plutôt que par le Conseil, s'est qu'il y avait une bonne raison : éviter une énième mission en attendant le retour d'une cible plus intéressante, un gros poisson Templier. Il n'allait quand même pas ressortir, encore moins pour une mission, alors qu'il rêvait des plumes de son oreiller contre sa tête.« Venez si cela vous agréé. » Arno soupira et se leva, abandonnant son verre, son bain et son matelas.

« -Tu pars déjà ? Demanda Charlotte depuis son comptoir.

-Une dernière petite chose à régler, fit le jeune homme en montrant le mot. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en ai alors...

-Je dirai au conseil que je ne t'ai pas vu récemment, répliqua la femme avec un sourire entendu.

-Merci. »

Arno traversa le pont avant de prendre un palan pour courir sur les toits. Il adorait cette sensation de liberté, quand il slalomait entre les cheminées, sautant d'un rebord de gouttière à celle d'en face avant de reprendre sa vitesse de croisière, entendant les tuiles craquer sous lui, le vent siffler à ses oreilles, les pigeons prendre peur en le voyant arriver. Ses moments préférés lors des missions. Mais comme toujours, les bonnes choses avaient une fin. Le sublime appartement n'était qu'à quelques mètres devant lui. Le jeune homme s'arrêta quelques instants, récupérant un peu de souffle et tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque. Il inspira retrouvant son esprit plus calme et s'avança plus près. Il activa sa vision d'aigle pour tenter de repérer l'auteur de la missive, il le trouva comme à son habitude dans son bureau, mais remarqua aussi que la maison était étrangement vide, aucun domestiques ni gardes parcouraient les couloirs. Arno trouva ça curieux, mais ne s'y attarda pas longtemps, il devait l'attendre. Il se glissa donc dans le bâtiment, enlevant même sa capuche. Le jeune homme trouva la porte de son bureau entre-ouverte, il la poussa et rentra. Le militaire était concentré sur les documents qui étaient étalés sur le meuble, il écrivait d'une main sûre et rapide. Voyant que l'homme ne l'avait ni vu ni entendu, il toqua à la porte. Le corse leva la tête vers lui et un curieux sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« -Bonsoir. Désolé de l'heure tardive, mais je n'ai pu me libérer avant et n'ai eu votre missive qu'il y a peu. S'excusa Arno.

-Ne vous excusez pas, vous êtes là c'est le plus important. Sourit Napoléon. Vous avez même prit la peine d'enlever cette sinistre capuche.

Arno ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, mais tenta de retrouver un semblant de sérieux malgré la fatigue et d'ignorer la chaleur qui lui chauffait le cœur.

-Pourquoi avoir demandé à me voir ? Interrogea l'Assassin.

-Eh bien. Grimaça Napoléon et s'écartant un peu de son bureau. C'est un peu délicat à dire...

-Allons...Grinça Arno. Si c'est encore une de vos missions, je peux...

-Mission, coupa le militaire. Non, qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser à...Oh c'est vrai que mon message n'était pas clair mais...Bref. Ce n'est pas pour une mission. Je souhaitais juste passer un moment agréable avec un quelqu'un de confiance.

Arno ne comprenait pas. Napoléon se leva de son bureau et fit quelques pas.

-Je suis las de tout ça. Fit-il théâtralement en montrant les papiers sur le meuble. Des campagnes militaire, des coups d'états, de la politique. Vous me diriez que c'est normal, et vous n'auriez pas tord, c'est la voie que j'ai choisie. Il se planta devant la fenêtre. Mais parfois, je voudrais être loin de tout cela, je voudrais...

-Être libre. Compléta Arno.

-Oui. Rugit le corse en se retournant. Exactement. Libre.

-Et vous pensez qu'un repas avec...quelqu'un de confiance vous enlèvera tout ça.

-Non, ricana le jeune homme. Bien sûr que non. Je ne suis pas naïf à ce point. Mais, ça me changera au moins les idées.

-Et vous avez pensé à moi...Se moqua à moitié Arno. C'est trop d'honneur. Mais, sans vouloir vous offenser, vous avez Joséphine et d'autres personnes autour de vous.

-C'est vrai, mais les _autres_, n'arrêtent pas de brosser dans le sens du poils en espérant retour sur investissement. Quant à Joséphine, elle est délicieuse c'est vrai, mais je ne veux pas la voir.

L'Assassin roula des yeux, comprenant trop bien ce sentiment, il vivait la même chose. Il faisait tout pour éviter Élise et les _autres_ ne s'intéressaient à lui que pour régler certains problèmes.

-Très bien, j'accepte. Fit Arno.

-Vous m'en voyez ravi, acquiesça Napoléon. Allons prendre un apéritif.

Ils descendirent au salon et le militaire servit deux verre de porto. Arno enleva son épée, son pistolet ainsi que sa lame secrète et s'installa su le canapé, Napoléon sur le canapé en face après avoir donné un des verres à son invité.

-Alors...Hasarda le jeune Assassin. De quoi voulez vous que nous parlions ?

-Vous avez déjà voyagé hors de la France ?

-Je n'ai pas eu ce loisir, je reste bloqué dans Paris et sa proche banlieue, confessa Arno. Un jour peut-être. Vous par contre...

-Oui, mais ce n'était ni des voyages de plaisir ni si éloigné de France. Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment dis se que vous faites.

-Je...ne peux pas vraiment en parler. Répliqua Arno mal à l'aise.

-Pourquoi, est-ce une de ces règles qui t'obliges à porter une capuche et tuer des gens.

Napoléon était passé au tutoiement, Arno n'en fit pas grand cas même si ça le retournait un peu. Il bu une gorgé du vin cuit qui était un régal.

-Oui, une de celles là. Ils sont très strictes sur la confidentialité.

-Pourtant, tu n'aimes pas recevoir des ordres.

-Vous savez, il y en a bien certains que je dois suivre.

-Oh, tu peux me tutoyer, nous avons le même age. Napoléon bu une gorgé. Et puis cela restera entre nous.

Arno tenta de repousser le sentiment de gêne qui prenait petit à petit possession de son esprit. Napoléon s'installa à sa droite sur le canapé.

-Tu as pensé à les quitter ?

-Parfois... Il souffla en posant son verre. À chaque fois.

-Pourquoi tu ne le fait pas ? Qu'est-ce qui te retiens chez eux ?

Arno glissa un regard vers Napoléon.

-Après tout, tu as eu se que tu voulais, tu es fort et indépendant, ils n'ont plus rien à t'offrir.

Napoléon posa son verre et glissa un peu vers Arno.

-Nous nous ressemblons toi et moi Arno. Nous voulons être reconnu pour se que nous sommes, que le monde entier sache que nous ne devons rien à personne.

Bonaparte glissa encore un peu plus vers Arno, si bien qu'il n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage. Dorian pouvait sentir les effluves du parfum hors de prix de Napoléon.

-Nous devrions unir nos forces Arno. Ne te l'ai-je pas déjà demandé ?

-C'était...en d'autres circonstances. Dégluti l'Assassin en entendant la voix de velours siffler son prénom. »

Rapide comme lors de leur première rencontre, le militaire le plaqua violemment sur le canapé, mais cette fois Arno ne répliqua pas. Le militaire colla vivement ses lèvres contre celles de Arno, forçant le passage avec sa langue, venant ardemment chercher celle de l'Assassin, le regard de Bonaparte brûlait tel un fauve dans celui de Dorian. Les attaques de la langue du corse étaient fortes, déterminées, elle venait jouer avec autorité avec celle de l'Assassin, qui suivait la cadence que lui imposait le corse. Mais ça ne semblait pas satisfaire Bonaparte, puisqu'il enfonça plus profondément sa langue dans le gosier de Dorian qui réprima un spasme, s'arquant autant que faire se peu pour tenter d'évacuer son assaillant d'une manière où d'une autre. Napoléon ferma les yeux pour profiter un peu de la sensation qu'il éprouvait en explorant les parois buccales, mais les ouvrit bien vite avant de se retirer bien rapidement, Arno lui avait mordu la langue.

« -Intéressant...Susurra Bonaparte.

-Je n'allais tout de même pas rendre les armes de suite. Se moqua Dorian. »

Arno se redressa un peu en attrapant les lèvres du corse avant de jouer à son tour avec. Sa langue, plus tendre, plus lascive, s'insinua de façon plus poétique que celle de son attaquant dans sa bouche, prenant le temps d'explorer ses joues, ses gencives, son palais, chaque centimètres carrés étaient méthodiquement analysés, appréciés et imprégnés de la marque de Arno. Les mains avides de Napoléon dégrafèrent brutalement le manteau de l'Assassin, arrachant sa chemise au passage. Arno poussa un gémissement gênant en se séparant prématurément des muqueuses de son partenaire de jeu.

« -Je ne te savais pas si sensible, ricana le militaire.

-J'ai été pris par surprise, grinça Dorian.

-Il faudra arranger ça à l'avenir, murmura Bonaparte à son oreille. Tu dois être prêt, en toutes circonstances.

La langue du plus jeune glissa sur le lobe avant qu'il ne la mordille avec gourmandise. Le souffle rauque de l'Assassin raisonnait dans son tympan, lui faisant dresser quelques poils dans la nuque.

-Je tacherai de m'en souvenir. Frémit Arno.

-Sage décision. »

Les mains du militaire s'appropriait avidement la douceur de la peau de l'Assassin alors que sa langue reprenait l'exploration de son oreille pour descendre sur la jugulaire. Arno tenta de déshabiller à son tour son vis à vis, rouspétant après ses gants. Napoléon poussa un soupir, se redressant à demi avant de mordre le bout du gant droit, de glisser sa main gauche entre le tissu et la main de Dorian alors que sa droite défaisait habilement et minutieusement les boutons de sa veste puis de sa chemise. Arno était tellement absorbé par la dextérité du militaire, qu'il ne remarqua même pas que son gant trônait fièrement entre les dents serrées de Napoléon, il n'y fit attention que quand il senti les doigts emprisonner ses phalanges avec élégance. La main droite de Bonaparte, qui avait fini son œuvre, vint chercher la main gauche de Dorian, retirant l'autre gant, puis celui dans sa bouche, la portant à ses lèvres avant de faire courir sa langue de la paume jusqu'aux confins de ses doigts. Arno ferma les yeux, appréciant la sensualité de ce geste. De l'électricité parcouru son corps quand il senti la main droite de son partenaire toucher avec démesure son entre-jambe, il ouvrit brusquement les yeux, portant son regard inquiet vers les doigts experts qui courraient goulûment sur son paquet. Mais il referma bien vite les yeux, sentant ses doigts glisser dans la bouche du militaire, les doigts et la langue se livraient à une petite valse imposé par le meneur du jeu. Arno soupira d'aise quand la main de Napoléon se glissa enfin entre sa culotte et sa peau, alors que sa poitrine se soulevait légèrement. La main de Bonaparte défit avec une étonnante facilité les vêtements qui l'empêchait de faire son office, la main de Arno, toujours guidé par le militaire, quitta sa bouche avant de finir sur le torse de son compagnon et de l'y laisser. Dorian, alarmé ouvrit les yeux, observant le petit manège du corse, qui s'était lui aussi défroqué avec une adresse et une rapidité incroyable, révélant une verge droite et gonflée. Napoléon fit passer les jambes de Arno autour de ses épaules, avant d'écarter ses cuisses.

« -Attends...Tu ne vas pas... »

Coupé dans sa phrase par l'assaut incisif du militaire, il couina de douleur et de surprise. Faisant fit de ses plaintes auditives, Napoléon tenta de s'enfoncer profondément en lui, mais ravisa sa stratégie en faisant courir amoureusement ses mains sur les cicatrices et les muscles qui parcouraient le corps de l'Assassin, avant de tendrement s'approcher de lui, déposant de doux baisers sur ses lèvres entre-ouvertes. Leurs langues se rencontrèrent, s'enroulèrent et dansèrent de longues secondes, se qui détendit un peu le plus vieux, élargissent quelque peu le passage dans lequel s'était aventuré un peu trop promptement le corse.

« -Bien. Gronda Bonaparte. Tachons de nous donner un peu de plaisir veux-tu ? »

Napoléon n'attendit pas le consentement de sa proie et engagea un puissant mouvement des hanches. Le corps de Arno s'arqua sous l'impudence de son partenaire, gémissant de douleur, de plaisir, de honte et d'envie, encourageant le militaire dans ses manœuvres. Sa verge se dressait elle aussi, répondant involontairement au plaisir que pouvait lui procurer le va et vient du corps de son amant dans le sien. Satisfait de la réponse de son cobaye, Napoléon se permis de continuer ses attaques, lui donnant l'occasion de vider ses bourses trop pleines, mais, il sentait déjà son ardeur retomber quelque peu après cette belle bataille qu'il estimé avoir gagné. Fier du résultat, il quitta l'orifice de son acolyte en poussant un soupir de complaisance. Dorian, sous lui, lança un regard de défis. Renversant la situation, Arno se redressa et poussa à son tour le militaire sur le dos, l'emprisonnant à son tour sous le poids de son corps. La main droite encore humide, il glissa un doigt dans l'arrière train de Napoléon, qui écarquilla les yeux.

« -Surprise. Ricana Arno.

-Prêts en toutes circonstances. Siffla Bonaparte. Tu ne te laisses pas faire.

-C'est dommage de ne pas en profiter. »

Un deuxième doigt s'insinua dans le derrière du militaire qui gronda de plaisir, donnant de l'ardeur à l'Assassin et rentra un troisième doigt avant de dilater et humidifier l'endroit. Napoléon inspira un grand coup et Arno en profita pour retirer ses doigts et de faire pénétrer sa verge à la place. Un gémissement de plaisir passa entre les lèvres du corse, et l'Assassin s'empressa de les embrasser, comme pour capturer le désir de l'homme qui ondulait devant lui. Les cuisses de Napoléon entravèrent le bassin de Dorian, qui lança une œillade à Bonaparte, acquiesçant, donnant son accord à son amant d'aller plus loin dans son exploration de la cavité. L'Assassin n'en attendait pas moins, trempé de sueur, il entama son action avec de petits mouvements doux et réguliers, avant de progressivement monter, monter, monter, plus vite dans ses coups de reins. Le militaire étouffait autant que faire se peu les gémissements qu'il pouvait faire, mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, il allait jouir. Arno profita d'un ultime et puissant coup de hanche pour ce vider, provoquant un orgasme puissant à son amant qui éjacula. Tout deux vidé, satisfait au-delà de leurs espérances, ils se séparèrent, se laissant à chacun le temps de s'en remettre.

« -Se fut...Intéressant. Souffla Napoléon.

-Très...Répliqua Arno en se redressant. Je rêve d'un bain.

Bonaparte se leva à son tour.

-Suis moi. Invita le militaire. »

Ils quittèrent le sofa et se dirigèrent vers la salle d'eau, où un bon bain chaud les attendait. Ils se glissèrent dedans avec un soupir de satisfaction, Arno détacha même ses cheveux, faisant tomber quelques mèches dans l'eau. Les deux hommes se faisaient face et leurs regards brillaient encore de l'adrénaline qui parcourrait leurs corps.

« -C'était la première fois avec un homme ? Interrogea Napoléon.

Arno lui lança un regard courroucé.

-Simple curiosité. Fit Bonaparte avec un sourire espiègle.

Dorian soupira avant de plonger le visage sous l'eau et ressortir ensuivant. Napoléon semblait admirer les mosaïques de son mur.

-Tu as déjà couché avec un homme ? Demanda Arno.

Le corse lui lança un regard tordu.

-Simple curiosité. Se moqua l'Assassin.

Napoléon ricana. Ils n'auraient jamais leurs réponse, et s'était mieux ainsi. Mais l'expérience de cette nuit restera gravé dans leurs mémoire. Bonaparte se dégagea lentement du bain et se sécha avec l'une des serviettes qui attendaient gentiment, Arno l'imita.

-Puis-je dormir ici cette nuit ? Demanda Dorian.

-Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Mon lit est assez large pour nous deux. »

L'Assassin s'écroula comme une masse sur le lit, avant de de s'endormir. Le militaire soupira, mais le rejoignit tout de même, tirant la couverture sur sa proie d'une nuit.

L'aube était sur le point de se lever quand les deux hommes s'éveillèrent, un sourire complice se dessina sur leurs visage. Sans un mot, ils descendirent au salon où trônaient toujours leurs verres, et par terre, pêle-mêle, leurs vêtements. Récupérant chacun leurs effets, ils s'habillèrent, et, alors que Arno avait fini, il chercha en vain sa lame secrète. Il la trouva entre les mains de Napoléon, qui l'étudiait avec intérêt.

« -C'est vraiment impressionnant comme système.

-En effet. Acquiesça Dorian.

-Je te prierai de ne pas parler de cette nuit.

-Cela va de soi. Répondit Arno la gorge un peu serrée.

-J'espère ne jamais me trouver au bout de votre lame. Fit le militaire en tendant l'arme.

Bonaparte était repassé au vouvoiement, se replaçant dans son rôle.

-Je l'espère pour vous aussi. Valida l'Assassin en la reprenant et la plaçant à son bras.

Alors que Napoléon s'apprêtait à remettre son bicorne, Arno lui attrapa la joue, collant un doux baiser à la française sur ses lèvres.

-Au revoir capitaine Bonaparte.

-Au revoir Monsieur Dorian. »

En replaçant son chapeau, Napoléon fit basculer la capuche de Arno sur sa tête. Ils reprirent tout les deux une expression neutre, puis ils se détournèrent tout les deux, le capitaine grimpant vers son office et l'Assassin passant par la fenêtre.

Arno parcouru les toit à la lumière du jour qui venait de se lever, il arriva en moins de deux au café théâtre et s'installa à sa place habituelle. Charlotte rentra peu de temps après et lui apporta son chocolat chaud et ses pâtisseries toutes chaudes.

« -Arno, comment va-tu ce matin ?

-Une nuit comme les autres. Répliqua le jeune homme. »

Elle remarqua qu'il avait meilleur mine, mais ne fit aucune remarque, laissant l'Assassin savourer son petit déjeuné.

* * *

**Voilà pour cette petite fiction, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu ! Une petite revew et un petit « j'aime » font toujours plaisir. Bisous !**


End file.
